La última zapatilla
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Fic mezcla de las canciones "Cendrillon" y "Last revolver" de Vocaloid. Un obsequio10069 del día de Reyes atrasado.


**Notas del fanfic:**

KHR no me pertenece sino a Amano, si fuera mio le hubiera dado un mejor final!

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Dedicado a mi esposhita, tu regalo atrasado de reyes!

Esta en primera persona con Mukuro, lo centrado y en negritas son pensamientos de Byakuran.

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA ZAPATILLA**

Todo debe ser perfecto hasta el más pequeño detalle, que si una sola cosa falla el evento terminará en un desastre.

Arreglado con la capa, las botas de alto tacón, el estrecho traje de inocente blanco con toques azulados y plateados que me hace lucir como un aristócrata, siendo complementado por una misteriosa máscara llena de plumas de pavo real y un pequeño pero coqueto sombrero de copa. Para esta farsa será necesaria una corta peluca negra que oculte mis cabellos azulados, y mi nombre será desde este momento el del Duque Leonardo Lippi. Como toque final a esta presentación no puede faltar una inmortal flor de loto negra que se enreda eternamente en mis caderas; el símbolo de que pertenezco a la temible sociedad criminal: Vindice.

"Escóndete, llévatelo, y acábalo. Luego desaparece." Son las órdenes que me dieron; el próximo heredero al trono debe perecer en mis manos esta noche antes de que contraiga matrimonio a la semana siguiente.

El carruaje llega y unas ultimas palabras salen de mis dueños: "No falles". No hay necesidad de más palabras, sé que un solo error me llevara a que tenga que servirles del lado de los muertos. No tengo miedo, es una costumbre que ha durado desde que tengo memoria, me pregunto en ocasiones cuanto tiempo me llevará soportar estas mentiras.

Kufufu, pero ¿de qué debo preocuparme? Soy el perfecto ilusionista, nunca se conocerá al verdadero sujeto detrás de la máscara, solo yo tengo permitido engañar desde el inicio de este acto cómico hasta el final de una tragedia.

La suerte me sonreirá esta ocasión, debido a un presente especial, he sido un niño bueno y me han regalado un hermoso juguete grabado con un emblema especial incluyendo dos balas de oro. Además no puede faltar mi fiel navaja, mi primer arma, que nostalgia recordar la primera vez que la use.

El lacayo me ayuda a subir al carruaje y el viaje inicia, con destino al soñado castillo Millefiore.

**_"Esta noche, la magia que solo se muestra en un sueño, ¿podría acompañarme en este baile que pretende acabar hasta el amanecer?"_**

Una alta torre de reloj me da la bienvenida; la alfombra roja es sometida por mis pies, guiando mi camino hasta una escalera que hace que me sienta indeciso, lo cual encuentro extraño.

Le entrego al guardia la falsa invitación y éste me deja pasar.

Buscando el rostro de un extraño, voy por la sala buscando a mi presa, en esta fiesta de máscaras, ¿Cómo encontrar a la persona que ha de conocer hoy su muerte? Una voz me susurra con la misma amenaza: "No falles".

**_"Hoy se reúnen huérfanos en este castillo, y las falsas sonrisas de cariño intentan lastimarnos, ¿seremos protegidos por las alas de un serafín?"_**

Una mano cubierta por un guante de pulcro blanco toca mi hombro, le miro y me sonríe. En ese instante, sé que es él, al que he estado buscando. Ni siquiera considera necesario usar un disfraz.

-¿bailamos?- ríe y me atrevo a compartir el gesto.

-por supuesto.

Tomados de la mano nos acercamos al centro del salón, él sujeta mi cintura y yo le sujeto de la espalda, acercando nuestros cuerpos mientras el sonido del vals embriaga nuestros sentidos.

-relájate y déjate guiar por la música.- me sonríe y solamente atino a sonrojarme. ¿Qué tendrá esta persona que puede hacerme dudar de mis acciones?

**_"Temblando dentro de su prisión, veo como ropas miserables opacan en hermosura contra las demás, todo de él es sublime incluso el hipnotizante perfume olor a pólvora."_**

En el transcurso del tiempo, siento que esto es un hermoso sueño, el hombre frente a mí no deja de sonreírme y hacerme sentir especial, su sonrisa hace que los dedos de mis pies den un paso dudoso; deseo que las campanadas del reloj no den la hora porque entonces se acabará la ilusión.

Pero un hombre "extraño" no deja de susurrarme de que cumpla con mi trabajo y le robe todo al sujeto frente a mí. Incluso me ha dado la oportunidad. La luz se escapa y la oscuridad me envuelve en su regazo, un impulso me obliga a actuar; le abrazó mientras empuño un cuchillo que amenaza su espalda.

-andando.

-… - él se queda callado y mira por unos segundos el reloj de la torre, vuelve a mirarme sin que su sonrisa desaparezca.- entendido.

No comprendo, definitivamente no puedo entender porque su felicidad.

**_"Huyendo a paso silencioso por los pasillos; aun dentro de la espesa oscuridad pequeños rayos de luz lunar traspasan los vitrales, regalándote un místico velo._**

**_Un carruaje nos estuvo esperando, tomas las riendas y huimos sin dejar un solo rastro. Nadie se dará cuenta de mi ausencia, pero aun así tiemblas dentro de la carroza._**

**_Un sonido por parte mía te ha asustado tanto que has perdido el control; caemos por una colina. Curiosamente conozco este lugar, tranquilo, sólo quiero que recuerdes algo, mi falso enemigo."_**

Despierto confundido y solamente me intereso en buscar a mi víctima, ha huido pero no se ha tomado la molestia de ocultar sus huellas.

Caminando por los verdes prados, siento que este lugar lo conozco pero al mismo tiempo no lo recuerdo, el príncipe me espera recargado sobre un enorme roble que se situaba frente a un edificio abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo.

-te estaba esperando.- me ofrece su mano y se ríe con cierta ironía.- por favor quítate ese disfraz, sé que no eres Leonardo Lippi, sino mi querido Mukuro-kun.

-kufufu.- me sorprendo; me quito la peluca y lo demás de mi antifaz.- ¿como supiste mi nombre?

-porque te conozco, desde hace mucho tiempo.- tocaba la corteza con cuidado, delineando dos letras grabadas hace tiempo, era una M y una B.

**"Su mirada es tan intensa, que me hace pensar que mis pies descalzos tocan cenizas rojas"**

-explícate de una buena vez.- le miro intensamente mientras mis dedos alcanzan su garganta.

**_"Hacía muchos años, esto era un orfanato de costumbres crueles. Los niños sufrían demasiado, en especial dos de ellos._**

**_Un niño siempre buscaba el refugio y la calidez en un enorme roble que se ubicaba en el patio; pero ese día escuchó como alguien lloraba sobre la rama más gruesa del árbol; parecía que para él ese era también su refugio. El niño le estaba llamando, pero el otro le corrió al encontrar su lugar especial, en eso se resbaló y cayó encima de él. El primer niño le dijo que le gustaba este lugar también y que siempre se preocupaba por los sollozos que siempre escuchaba. Le prometió su ayuda porque realmente le importaba._**

**_En primavera ambos lograron iniciar una verdadera amistad._**

**_Un día escaparon por la noche para ver sobre la copa del árbol una pequeña muestra de los fuegos artificiales del pueblo más cercano; tomados de la mano, se prometieron ir algún día a ver más de cerca ese espectáculo. Fue un hermoso día de verano donde ambos sintieron como nacía un nuevo sentimiento._**

**_En otoño, ese niño vio como el otro no paraba de llorar por una paliza que le habían puesto los tutores, le abrazó contra él y besó sus húmedas mejillas, jurándole que la próxima vez no le lastimarían. Ambos se miraron fijamente y al fin se había confesado, robándole un tierno beso en los labios que fue correspondida inmediatamente. Se hicieron una promesa bajo las rojizas hojas del árbol otoñal._**

**_Pero por más que quisieron que esto terminara con un "felices para siempre" no lo lograron. Vio cómo su amor era obligado a irse con unos extraños mientras él esperaba a sus futuros padres adoptivos. No quiso hacer nada porque no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de vivir en una familia rica. En invierno no pudieron despedirse, y los copos de nieve fueron sus únicas lagrimas al no poder haber hecho algo._**

**_Vivió arrepentido toda su vida por preferir la riqueza que salvar a su amado; porque el dinero solo le dio una familia fría y unos amigos falsos._**

**_Siempre extraño a su amado Mukuro-kun"_**

Quedé en silencio ante su historia, entonces quien estaba frente mío, ¿era mi viejo amigo Byakuran? Jamás pude perdonarlo porque no había cumplido con su promesa, mi ira cada día incrementaba, era lo único que me mantenía con vida para soportar el trato de Vindice.

-oya, que caprichoso es el destino. ¿Crees que con decir eso te salvarás?

-no, pero quería decirte la verdad. Porque tú sabes que es cierto, por eso estas aquí.

**_"Porque sé que las sonrisas crueles realmente ocultan sus pensamientos; por ejemplo, por qué un huérfano se puede quedar con todo."_**

Le señalo con la pistola que me habían dado para esta misión, solo dos balas, Byakuran mira mi arma, se ha dado cuenta del emblema que venía grabado.

-esa es de Shou-chan, ja, mira qué curioso es el destino, saber que mi mejor amigo resultó un traidor. Y que mi asesino seas tú.

Fijo el punto que marca mi mirada, el martillo se mueve lentamente esperando que el dedo índice active el gatillo; aun tomando con firmeza la empuñadura, la mano derecha no deja de temblar.

Por favor, deja de sonreírme con esa dulzura.

No es la primera vez que mató a una persona pero si la primera por la que lloró. Basta de retrasos…

-kufufu, sí, qué curioso.- mi dedo temblaba al intentar apretar el gatillo.- arrivederci.

-Mukuro-kun, yo te…

En el fondo, susurre un "lo siento"…

**_"El disparo es inminente y un desgarrador sonido destroza al viento. Luego es acompañado por otro sonido aun más fuerte. Aun así, ¿Por qué no siento ningún dolor?_**

**_Abro mis ojos y te veo hincado, apretando tus puños mientras lloras con mucho sentimiento, repites continuamente "no… no…". Te he causado mucho daño._**

**_Te abrazo contra mí y ocultas tu mirada mientras sujetas con fuerza mis hombros, toco tus dulces cabellos mientras pienso que no has cambiado y que ahora eres más hermoso._**

**_Si no puedo salvarte de esas lagrimas, estaría jugando solo._**

**_Acaricio tu rostro entre mis manos y pruebo esos rosados labios que siempre suplicaron por un poco de cariño._**

**_Así es como me gusta verte, has dejado de llorar; nuestros ojos parecen soltar chispas y se atraen intensamente. Solo somos dos almas solitarias buscando complementarnos para sentir al fin una felicidad que nos fue robada."_**

Siento tu respiración en mi oído, ya, apresúrate, destroza mis ropas hasta mi regazo, lanza lejos estas ataduras que nos impiden disfrutar de las llamas que nos consumen.

**_"Quiero y deseo sentirlo todo de ti. Grabar cada uno de tus temblorosos latidos."_**

Soportando la ardiente y húmeda agitación que golpea mis sentidos dejándome paralizado.

Te ordenó que me intoxiques con tu veneno.

**_"Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que me hacías falta, también la locura en la que me encarcelas con tu cuerpo._**

**_Desde esta noche, nos hemos hecho una promesa, firmada con nuestra pasión, hemos jurado pertenecernos por toda la eternidad._**

**_En primavera nos conocimos, en verano compartimos recuerdos maravillosos, en otoño nos unimos en un beso y en diciembre nos separamos. Ahora que nos hemos reencontrado en nuestro refugio, damos por seguro que esto no ha acabado en un adiós, sino en unirnos en uno."_**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertábamos, la capa de príncipe nos había servido para cubrirnos. Le mire aun incrédulo de lo que habíamos hecho ayer; y pensar que no debería estar con vida en estos momentos.

-y bien, ¿qué será de nosotros?- pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se supone que para estos momentos AMBOS deberíamos haber dejado este mundo.

-eso es fácil, Mukuro-kun.- terminó por arreglarse la ropa y tendió su mano para ayudarme.- ahora que estamos muertos, es hora de buscar nuestro paraíso.

-quizás tengas razón.- alcanzo su mano y él me toma entre sus brazos para volverme a besar.- huyamos.

**_"Cenicienta olvidó una zapatilla con tal de escapar del castillo. Corriendo por los escalones el príncipe alcanzó a encontrarla y se fue con ella._**

**_Dejó la última zapatilla que le quedaba, así nadie más los encontraría._**

**_No necesitaban de un castillo para ser felices; porque su cuento de hadas solo requería de sus dos amantes."_**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les haya gustado, seguire luego con más fics y actualizaciones.

See ya~


End file.
